Applications are typically tested before they are made available to users for running on their computers. Testing applications typically identifies problems and other issues with the applications that can be fixed by the application developer, resulting in an improved user experience. However, testing applications is not without its problems. One such problem is the accuracy and cost of testing applications. Current testing can result in missing errors that would not be missed by a human tester, and/or can be time-consuming and expensive.